Alvo Potter e a Espada Da Grifinória
by AlvoPotterSaga1
Summary: Desparecimentos e petrificações ocorrem em Hogwarts. Parece que o Basilisco deixou um filhote. Quem o estaria comandando? Quem seria o herdeiro de Voldemort?
1. O Primeiro Dia de Setembro

O primeiro dia de Setembro

Alvo sentiu o tempo passar com bastante ansiedade até o dia primeiro de Setembro, quando suas aulas iniciariam.

Mas sentia o peso em suas costas pelo que seu irmão lhe falara.

"Você tem que se equiparar a papai, Alvo. Ou até ser melhor, se não todos irão ficar desapontados. Eu também lido com isso".

Alvo estremeceu diante daquelas palavras. Ele não era bom para muitas coisas, apesar de ser muito inteligente. Devorava todos os livros de tia Hermione com muita vontade.

Ele decidiu fazer algo para que isso não se demonstrasse. Pediu a seu pai aulas de vôo e em três semanas já dominava sua vassoura. Pediu aulas de Transfiguração para Hermione, que as deu em bom grado. No fundo, ele sabia que não era tão bom quanto o pai e nunca seria.

Ele seria bom o quanto pudesse. E o mês de Agosto passou voando. Rápido o suficiente para o sufoco das expectativas quase o matasse.

E quando o dia de ir a Hogwarts chegou, ele acordou já com uma reviravolta no estômago. Era como se algo tivesse o acertado logo ali. Com muito esforço, domou os cabelos rebeldes e negros e desceu com pouco apetite. Sua mãe o esperava para o café da manhã.

- Coma algo, Alvo. – ela lhe pediu, e ele comeu um cookie inteiro a contragosto. Até que não era tão ruim. Alvo sentiu um cansaço repentino enquanto que seu irmão Tiago chegava ao recinto.

- E aí, pirralho, pronto para ir à Hogwarts? – ele perguntou, passando as mãos nos fios de cabelo tão negros quanto os de Alvo e despenteando-lhes. Ele tinha essa mania.

- Na medida do possível. – este lhe respondeu emburrado.

- Você se acostuma.

Sua irmã Lílian Luna e seu pai Harry Potter, o famoso mago que derrotara o Lorde das Trevas, apareceram juntos.

- Hoje é o grande dia, Al. – seu pai comentou com um grande sorriso e Alvo sentiu um aperto no peito.

- É sim, pai. – ele tentou dar um sorriso confiante, mas quando tentou o que deu foi um amarelo. – Vou para Hogwarts hoje.

Harry sabia que era muita pressão encima do filho, por isso não falou mais nada.

* * *

><p>A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.<p>

- Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse-lhe Harry.

- Dois anos – fungou Lílian – Quero ir agora!

Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante; seus dois filhos tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.

- Não quero ir! Não quero ir para a Sonserina!

- Tiago, dá um tempo! – pediu Gina.

- Eu só disse que ele talvez fosse – defendeu-se Tiago, rindo do irmão mais novo – Não vejo problema nisso. Ele talvez vá para a Sonse...

Tiago viu o olhar da mãe e se calou. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, Tiago apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.

- Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão? – Perguntou Alvo aos pais, capitalizando imediatamente a ausência momentânea do irmão.

- Todo dia, se você quiser – respondeu Gina

-Todo dia, não – replicou Alvo, depressa. – O Tiago diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe carta de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- Escrevemos para o Tiago três vezes por semana no ano passado – contestou Gina.

- E você não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts – acrescentou Harry. – Ele gosta de brincar, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Alvo fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e meia, que estava coberta pela densa fumaça clara que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pululavam na névoa, em que Tiago já desaparecera.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Alvo, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.

- Nós os acharemos – tranquilizou-o Gina.

Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...

- Acho que são eles Al – disse Gina, de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do último vagão emergiu na névoa. Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo estavam quase em cima deles.

- Oi – disse Alvo, parecendo imensamente aliviado.

Rosa que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? – perguntou Rony a Harry – Eu consegui. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motoristas dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.

- Não pensei, não – replicou Hermione – Fiz a maior fé em você.

- Pois eu o confundi, mesmo – sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, junto, embarcaram o malão e a coruja de Alvo no Trem. - Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rosa, entretidos em uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fosse para Hogwarts.

- Se você não for para a Grifinória nós o deserdaremos – ameaçou Rony – mas não estou pressionando ninguém.

- RONY! – gritou Hermione.

Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados.

- Ele não está falando sério - disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam parados destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.

- Veja só quem está ali – disse Rony.

Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam o seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Então aquele é o pequeno Escórpio – comentou Rony em voz baixa – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Merlin você herdou a inteligência de sua mãe.

- Rony pelo amor de Merlin – O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir – Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!

Você tem razão, desculpe – mas, incapaz de se conter ele acrescentou – mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovó Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

Tiago reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.

- Teddy está lá atrás – disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor. – acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? SE AGARRANDO COM A VICTOIRE!

Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação.

- O nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Agarrando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E perguntei a Teddy que é que ele estava fazendo...

- VOCÊ INTERROMPEU OS DOIS? –Gritou Gina – Você é igualzinho ao Rony...

- ... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está agarrando ela! – acrescentou Tiago, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

- Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem – sussurrou Lílian enlevada. –Então o Teddy ia realmente fazer parte da nossa família!

- Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry – Por que não o convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?

- É! – concordou Tiago, entusiasmado. – Eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Alvo... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

- Não – disse Harry, com firmeza – você e Al só dividirão um quarto quando eu quiser ter a casa destruída.

Ele consultou o velho relógio arranhado que, no passado, tinha pertencido a Fábio Prewett.

- São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.

- Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho – recomendou Gina a Tiago ao abraçá-lo.

- Mãe! Não posso transmitir carinho a um professor!

- Mas você conhece Neville...

- Aqui fora sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em carinho...

E, balançando a cabeça para a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Alvo.

- A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.

- Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis, VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ERAM INVISÍVEIS!

Tiago, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.

- Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios – disse Harry a Alvo – São criaturas meigas, não têm nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola de carruagem, irá de barco.

Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.

- Vejo vocês no Natal.

- Tchau, Al – disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou - Não se esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar Chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até não aprender como se faz. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.

- E se eu for para a Sonserina?

- Alvo Severo – Disse Harry, baixinho para ninguém mais exceto Gina, poder ouvir –nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts, um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

- Mas me diga...

- Então a Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, mas qualquer coisa peça para o chapéu seletor colocar você na Grifinória em vez de Sonserina. Ele levara em consideração a sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Levou comigo.

As portas dos compartimentos iam se fechando, quando alvo pulou para dentro do trem, ele observou que a maioria dos estudantes olhava para eles.

- Por que eles estão todos nos encarando? – perguntou Alvo.

- Não se preocupe – disse Rony – é comigo sou excepcionalmente famoso.

Todos os presentes riram e o trem começou a andar Harry acompanhou com os olhos o rosto magro do filho, acenando adeus para ele. O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono, O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus.

- Ele ficará bem – murmurou Gina.

Ao abaixar a mão tocou em sua cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Sei que sim.

A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.


	2. O Expresso Hogwarts

**O Expresso Hogwarts**

Lisandro não era um garoto como todos os outros. Não, seu jeito excêntrico fazia todos se lembraram disso. E eram seus olhos azuis e seus cabelos louros sempre despenteados e rebeldes que faziam com que as meninas às vezes se encantassem. Na verdade, ele nunca deu muita atenção para elas e sim a todas as edições do jornal que agora era de sua mãe, O Pasquim.

Ele viu Alvo Potter duas vezes na vida. A primeira foi quando ele tinha sete anos, no aniversário de sua mãe, e a segunda próxima ao dia em que começaremos a contar essa história, tendo ele dez anos. Os dois meninos não se falaram muito, porém. O que ocorreu eram só cumprimentos.

Então quando Lisandro viu Alvo pedir para entrar em sua cabine ele pareceu surpreso. Com um sorriso simpático, ele concedeu-lhe o direito.

- É claro que pode.

O menino dos olhos verdes entrou na cabine, trêmulo e nervoso.

- Por que não se sentou com seu irmão? – perguntou Lisandro confuso.

- Ele disse que a cabine já estava cheia com os amigos dele. – Alvo explicou e Lisandro apenas assentiu.

– E Rosa?

- Foi sentar-se com Victoire. – Alvo respondeu.

- Roxanne?

- Aí não sei. – Alvo disse sinceramente. Não sabia onde a filha de tio Jorge estava. Lisandro havia gostado da garota pela pequena conversa que tiveram na única vez que se viram, que fora sobre zonâmbulos. Não demorou muito e uma garota morena de órbitas negras abriu a porta da cabine. Era Roxanne.

- Oi, Alvo. Oi... Lisandro? – ela perguntou com dúvida e o garoto assentiu. Ela deu um sorriso doce e perguntou:

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- É lógico. – Alvo respondeu. – Por que não está com Fred?

- Ele resolveu que era melhor eu fazer amigo de minha idade.

Alvo não sabia se a lógica de Fred era boa ou não. Em vez de pensar nisso, perguntou para Lisandro a única coisa que lhe ocorreu:

- Em que casa você quer ficar?

- Corvinal ou Grifinória. – comentou o menino de olhos de tom azul piscina. – Minha mãe foi Corvinal e meu pai Grifinório.

Luna Lovegood era a mãe do garoto. Conhecida como grande heroína que lutou na guerra ao lado de Harry Potter, se casou com Rolf Scarmander, um jornalista que a ajudou a organizar O Pasquim.

- Legal. É óbvio que eu quero ficar na Grifinória. – comentou Roxanne. – E você, Alvo?

O garoto ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Após a conversa que tivera com seu pai na estação, a verdade era que não sabia.

- Grifinória... – respondeu inseguro, o que Roxanne notou.

- Todos os Weasleys foram Grifinórios. Provavelmente é o que você será também.

- Tomara.

Alvo não tinha revelado a ninguém além de seu pai seu medo de ir para a Sonserina . Agora, com Roxanne falando aquilo, tinha medo de ir para qualquer casa que não fosse a Grifinória.

- Tomara...

Roxanne lhe deu um sorriso ao ver que ele estava nervoso, pelo qual ele devolveu.

- Agora as inscrições para as equipes de Quadribol foram abertas para o primeiro ano. –revelou Lisandro. – Eu não gosto de Quadribol, mas pode ser bom para vocês.

Roxanne abriu um grande sorriso.

- Eu pratico com minha vassoura desde que me conheço por gente.

- Eu já pratico desde o mês passado. – Alvo falou.

- Me surpreende que seu pai não tenha te ensinado a voar antes... – Roxanne comentou. – Mas você tem Potter e Weasley no sangue. É obvio que se dará bem.

Alvo tentou se mostrar confiante, mas não conseguiu. Seus colegas repararam que estava muito nervoso. Chegou uma hora que ele começou a tremer.

- Alvo, você está bem? – perguntou preocupado Lisandro. Alvo apenas assentiu ainda meio trêmulo. Levou um bom tempo para ele se recuperar.

- Estou... – respondeu enfim.

- Desse jeito você nunca vai para a Grifinória... – comentou Lisandro e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Roxanne.

- Coragem nem sempre é apenas um sinal de confiança... – Roxanne disse.

- Na verdade, não vejo coragem aonde não esteja a confiança. – retrucou o menino.

- Por favor, parem. – interferiu Alvo antes que começasse uma briga.

- Alvo tem razão. Vamos parar.

A viagem seguiu por um bom tempo. Logo a mulher dos doces chegou com o carrinho.

-Quero sapo de chocolate, por favor. – pediu Lisandro

- E eu feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de chocolate. – Alvo disse, pegando o dinheiro em seu bolso.

- Eu não quero nada, obrigada. – rejeitou educadamente Roxanne enquanto que os outros dois começavam a comer.

- Vamos ver que figurinha você tirou. – disse Roxanne a Lisandro, que mostrou a figura a todos. Estava escrito:

"Alvo Dumbledore

Cresceu lidando com o fato de que o pai era assassino e a irmã era muito doente. Foi selecionado para a Grifinória e iniciou uma busca pelas Relíquias. Virou diretor de Hogwarts e venceu Geraldo Grindewald em um duelo."

- Ele parece ter sido incrível. – comentou Alvo. – Não é a toa que meu pai me nomeou por causa dele.

- Era um grande bruxo. – concordou Roxanne. – Se não fosse pelo seu pai, Alvo, ele ainda seria o melhor.

Lisandro apenas ficou calado, observando a figurinha. Alvo terminou o seu pacote de feijãozinhos de todo os sabores e eles continuaram a conversa. A cabine se abriu de repente, e os irmãos de Alvo e Roxanne apareceram. Fred também tinha a pele morena e os olhos negros enquanto que Tiago tinha olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Até que enfim os encontrei!- aliviou-se Tiago. – Encontrei Fred nos corredores e resolvemos ver como vocês estavam. E Lisandro, quanto tempo!

O louro sorriu para Tiago. Tinha tido mais contato com ele do que com Alvo.

- Espero que estejam gostando da viagem. – falou Fred, com um sorriso simpático. – Vamos Tiago, meus amigos estão me esperando.

Após as palavras de Fred, os dois se foram.

- Seu irmão é muito simpático, Alvo. – comentou Lisandro.

-Isso é porque você não o conhece. – divertiu-se Roxanne.

- Concordo com Roxxie. – Alvo deu sua opinião, chamando a prima por seu apelido. – Tiago pode ser bem arrogante às vezes. Vive me pondo apelidos horríveis.

Os apelidos eram uma mania de Tiago. Geralmente, para ser seu amigo tinha de agüentar os apelidos e a grosseria do garoto.

- Pois eu gostei dele. – Lisandro revelou.

- Nós também gostamos, só conhecemos o jeito dele. – Alvo disse e Roxanne sorriu.

- Entendi.

A viagem passou rapidamente. Os três estavam se dando muito bem. A porta da cabine se abriu novamente e uma garota com o distintivo de monitora surgiu.

- Já estamos chegando. – ela anunciou. – Melhor porem suas vestes.

Alvo e Lisandro saíram para Roxanne se trocar. Depois disso, foi a vez da menina fazer isso. Quando finalmente estavam com as vestes de Hogwarts, sentiram uma voz os chamarem:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, me sigam!

Alvo a reconheceu imediatamente. Era a voz de Hagrid, o guarda caças do castelo e grande amigo da família Potter. O trio se aproximou do meio gigante, saindo do trem e entrando na Estação de Hogsmeade.

-Como está, Alvo? – ele perguntou quando Rosa já havia se juntado a eles.

- Bem. – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso. – Estou ansiosa pela Seleção.

- Tenho certeza que darão orgulho aos seus pais. – Hagrid comentou. – Alunos, sigam-me.

Quando todos os primeiranistas finalmente estavam em fila, eles seguiram Hagrid por entre algumas árvores e grama até chegaram ao lago, aonde dava para ver o imenso castelo de Hogwarts.

- É enorme! – Alvo falou admirado. – Nunca vi nada tão grande.

O castelo de Hogwarts era esplêndido. Alvo sentiu seu queixo cair enquanto que Hagrid explicava:

- Quatro em cada barquinho.

Os alunos se enfiaram nos barquinhos. Alvo, Rosa, Roxanne e Lisandra continuaram conversando enquanto o barco começava a caminhar.

- Olha lá, o filho do Malfoy. – Rosa apontou para o menino louro de olhos azuis gélidos.

- Não aponte. – repreendeu Alvo e Rosa corou.

- Por que tanto interesse nele? – perguntou Lisandro curioso.

- Meu pai me falou para superá-lo em todos os testes. – Rosa explicou com um sorriso.

- Isso explica, eu acho...

O barco finalmente chegou a Hogwarts, e o professor Neville Longbottom os esperava do outro lado.

- A partir daqui, eu assumo. – ele disse para Hagrid. – Alunos, sigam-me.

Todos obedeceram a sua ordem. Passaram pela área de fora do castelo até chegarem lá dentro, aonde subiram várias escadas até chegarem ao andar onde ficava o Salão Principal. Alvo já estava esgotado.

- Vocês serão sorteados para as quatro casas de Hogwarts, Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Muita boa sorte para vocês. O sistema de pontos é simples, planos serão contados ou descontados de acordo com suas ações e disciplina. Eu sou Neville Longbottom, o professor de Herbologia.

De repente, a porta abriu-se e os primeiranistas começaram a entrar. O céu, que Alvo sabia que era enfeitiçado porque tinha lido em Hogwarts: Uma História, era esplêndido. Velas estavam embaixo do céu estrelado. Alguns olhavam embasbacados para cima. Os alunos dos outros anos já estavam nas quatro mesas.


	3. A Canção do Chapéu Seletor

**Alvo Potter e a Espada de Grifinória – Capítulo 3**

Em poucos instantes, o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Um ano novo começa_

_Muitas surpresas os aguardam_

_A ambição habita no coração de um homem_

_Que na verdade é o herdeiro._

_Uma Nova Guerra Começará,_

_Um Dos Que São Bons perecerá_

_Esse ano diante do perigo iminente._

Ele deu uma breve pausa antes de continuar. Os estudantes estavam em pânico.

_Na Grifinória os de bravo coração habitam,_

_Na Sonserino os de grande ambição._

_Na Lufa-Lufa os justos, leais e sem medo do trabalho árduo,_

_Na Corvinal os de raciocínio rápido e sabedoria,_

_Quase nunca estão errados._

Assim a cançao terminou. Houve alguns aplausos, antes da professora McGonagall ainda atônita chamar o primeiro aluno para a Seleção:

- Boot, Teo.

Um menino pálido de olhos castanhos e cabelo cor de palha foi até o chapéu.

- Corvinal!

O menino seguiu orgulhoso seu caminho. A Corvinal era a casa de seu pai com o mesmo nome.

- Carrier, Theo

O menino moreno de olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos crespos foi até o banquinho e a professora McGonagall pôs o chapéu em sua cabeça.

- Grifinória!

A casa dos leões aplaudiu com entusiasmo.

- Death, Thomas.

- Lufa-Lufa.

Alguns riram com o irônico que era alguém com aquele sobrenome ir para a Lufa-Lufa. Vários alunos se passaram até que finalmente:

- Escórpio Malfoy!

O garoto louro de olhos azuis gélidos seguiu confiante. Ouviram-se vários suspiros por parte da população feminina de Hogwarts. Ele era muito bonito. Rosa foi uma delas.

- Grifinória.

Houve um silêncio no Salão Principal. Estavam todos atônitos, inclusive o menino. Mas logo a casa vermelha e dourada começou a aplaudir cordialmente e ele sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, que não lhe deu atenção.

- Potter, Alvo!

O menino dos olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes foi até o banquinho, sentindo o chapéu sendo colocado em sua cabeça.

_Hum… Outro Potter. Este é interessante. Bastante inteligente e sagaz. Também é muito corajoso e desafiador_, _chega a ser um pouco arrogante. Já sei aonde te colocar…_

- Grifinória!

O chapéu anunciou e ele foi sentar-se junto a um outro primeiranista. Ele era louro e tinha olhos amêndoas.

- Sou Fábio Finnigan. – o garoto se apresentou e Alvo apertou sua mão em forma de cumprimento, antes de continuar assistindo a seleção. Passaram Root, Rust, Quit, até que finalmente chegou a vez de uma garota que chamou atenção de toda a população masculina de Hogwarts. Ela era loura, de olhos azuis tão gélidos quanto os de Escórpio e de um sorriso confiante em seu rosto. Chegava a ser arrogante. Nem parecia que iria ser selecionada.

- Summer, Elizabeth!

Ela se dirigiu até o banquinho ainda sorrindo. Não demorou nem poucos segundos.

- Sonserina!

A menina tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça e foi até aonde seus companheiros de casa esperavam. Alguns poucos aplaudiram.

- Estranha a canção do Chapéu Seletor, não? – ela tentou puxar assunto com Rent Flinch, que a ignorou totalmente.

- Acho que ele tem coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que conversar com uma aluna sangue-ruim. – comentou uma menina mais ou menos de sua idade, e Elizabeth se irritou.

- O que raios significa isso?

- Significa que você não é digna de ser Sonserina. – se intrometeu uma aluna mais velha, e Elizabeth se avemelhou.

- Se é aqui que o chapéu me colocou, então é aqui que eu vou ficar. – Elizabeth replicou e ninguém mais comentou o assunto.

- Scarmander, Lisandro!

O menino tão louro quanto Escórpio e Elizabeth se encaminhou para o chapéu. Demorou uns segundos, mas o chapéu finalmente anunciou:

- Sonserina!

Alguns alunos da Sonserina deram um gemido. Não era nenhum nascido trouxa, mas era filho de Luna Lovegood e para alguns isso já era ruim o suficiente. O menino foi um tanto envergonhado para sentar-se junto a Elizabeth.

- Eles fizeram o mesmo comigo. – ela lhe confidenciou, torcendo para que não tivesse feito um equívoco.

- Não se preocupe, eu não te tratarei mal. – disse o garoto, com um sorriso simpático.

Enquanto isso, na Grifinória, Malfoy recebia ofensas:

- Como está seu avô na prisão de Azcabam, Malfoy? – perguntou um colega também primeiranista. Alvo resolveu interferir.

- Parem com isso. Se ele veio para a Grifinória, deve ter algum motivo.

Ninguém retrucou o filho de Harry Potter. Começaram a falar sobre assuntos diversos. Vários alunos foram selecionados.

- Weasley, Rosa!

A ruiva foi meio trêmula para aonde iria ser sorteada. Demorou alguns instantes, mas o chapéu anunciou:

- Corvinal!

Ela sorriu orgulhosa e foi para a casa azul e bronze que aplaudia. Era a primeira Weasley a não ir para a Grifinória, e ao parecer não se importava com isso.

- Weasley, Roxanne.

A morena se aproximou tentanto parecer confiante. Ficou um bom tempo no banquinho até que veio o anúncio:

- Grifinória!

A casa dos leões aplaudia loucamente mais um Weasley indo para a sua mesa. Ela sentou ao lado de Alvo e sorriu para Lisandro que estava na mesa da Sonserina. Ele retornou o sorriso.

- Eu não vou deixar de ser amiga dele. – revelou para Alvo.

- Nem eu.

Como se tivesse ouvido, Lisandro sorriu. Nada interferiria na amizade dos três. A canção do Chapéu intrigava a todos. Aquele ano seria de grandes surpresas, que já começaram na seleção.


	4. Primeiras Aulas

Capítulo 4 – Primeiras Aulas

A primeira aula de Alvo foi de Feitiços com a Sonserina. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Lisandro, enquanto que o professor dava as intruções.

- É só girar e sacudir. – explicou ele, imitando o movimento. Todos tentaram.

- Isso é difícil. – reclamou Alvo, sacudindo com muita força.

- É mesmo… – concordou o amigo. – Parece que ninguém vai conseguir.

- Vocês estão fazendo errado. – disse subitamente a garota que estava na mesa ao lado. Era Elizabeth. – É mais suave. E vocês estão pronunciando errado.

- Wingardium Leviosa. – a garota pronunciou suavemente e a pena levitou, andando por toda a sala.

- Brilhante! – o professor Flitwick comentou. – Dez pontos para a Sonserina por essa brilhante demonstração.

Alvo bufou. Lisandro apenas sorriu.

- Muito bom, Elizabeth. – ele elogiou. – Agora vou tentar fazer.

O garoto tentou, imitando o que a garota tinha feito. Em poucos segundos, a pena levitou. Um tempo depois, quase todos os alunos conseguiram. Apenas Jhonatan Quit causou uma explosão em sua frente, e não tentou mais. Para a sorte de Alvo, ele e Lisandro estavam longe.

Quando a aula terminou, os alunos foram rumo a outra classe. Elizabeth foi abordada por duas alunas que pareciam que eram mais velhas.

- Olha, a sangue ruim. – a primeira tirou sarro, com sua face rosada e cabelo negro escorrido.

- Oi pra você também. – Elizabeth bufou. Nem sabia o que significava ser uma sangue ruim, Lisandro não quis lhe dizer.

- Seus pais trouxas trabalham no que? Em um Ministério de Ogros? – a segunda, que era mais alta e tinha pele morena falou.

- São dentistas. – a garota respondeu.

- Não me interessa o que seus pais são. – Disse Bella Zabini, a de face rosada. – Você vem com a gente.

As duas garotas pegaram Elizabeth pelos braços e a arrastaram até o banheiro. Abriram a porta e enfiaram sua cabeça na privada. Elizabeth sentiu ser sufocada enquanto a água invadia suas narinas.

- É isso o que acontece com sangue ruins. – avisou a de pele morena, Geraldina Mark. – Principalmente do primeiro ano.

Elizabeth sentiu o sangue ferver quando elas a puxaram para cima. Em um ímpeto, pegou sua varinha e pronunciou o único feitiço que sabia:

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Bella Zabini começou a levitar. Geraldina ficou desesperada. Elizabeth controlou Zabini até prendê-la na torneira da pia, fazendo com que não pudesse se mexer.

- Se vocês voltarem a me atormentar, já sabem o que vai acontecer. – alertou Elizabeth.

- Isso não foi nada. – retrucou Zabini enquanto tentava se soltar. Sua amiga a ajudou e logo ela estava livre. Para a sorte de Elizabeth, quando isso ocorreu ela já estava longe. Elizabeth sentiu as lágrimas rolarem ao andar pelos corredores. Seu cabelo começava a se secar. Alguns a olhavam curiosos, mas logo retornavam para o que faziam. Ela pegou o horário em seus bolsos. Tinha aula de Vôo com a Lufa-Lufa.

Alvo estava no meio da aula de História da Magia com a Corvinal. O professor que a dava era alto, musculoso e forte. Binns havia se demitido após anos ensinando na escola. O novo professor tinha fios de cabelo cor de areia e olhos verdes. Causava um alvoroço nas aulas, principalmente nas que tinham mais meninas.

- Ele é muito bonito. – comentou Rosa, que estava sentada junto a Alvo, e este apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu também acho. – falou Roxanne, que sentou junto a Finnigan.

- Eu não posso comentar isso. – Alvo deu de ombros.

Os três continuaram a ler o que estava no livro "Histórias Para o Mundo" de Bart Foxworth.

"_Como Valdir Doll venceu Drácula_

_Os vampiros são criaturas perigosas, sugam o sangue de vítimas inocentes até sua morte ou transoformação. Valdir era um homem que se oferecia a caça-los, e o mais conhecido até no mundo trouxa. Drácula. O simples nome já é de dar medo. Ele o venceu colocando uma estaca em seu peito…"._

- O assunto é interessante. – deu sua opinião Escórpio Malfoy desde sua carteira. Ele estava sozinho, ninguém quis sentar-se com ele. – Mas o modo que ele o derrotou é meio previsível.

- Eu concordo. – disse Alvo, e o professor sorriu.

- Parece simples, mas pelo que os testemunhas contaram foi uma grande luta.

Sinceramente, Alvo duvidava que aquela batalha sequer houvesse existido, mas a história era fascinante.

- Quero que respondam o questionário sobre vampiros da página vinte. – o professor ordenou e todos se apressaram a responder as questões. Malfoy foi o primeiro a fazê-lo por inteiro e entregá-lo ao professor. Houve algumas vaias, mas ele não pareceu se importar. O professor, que se chamava Cory Norman, corrigiu rapidamente e deu um sorriso para o garoto.

- Acertou tudo. Parabéns. Vinte pontos para a Grifinória por esse grande feito.

Alvo deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Se não fosse um Malfoy, até que daria para ser amiga dele. – comentou Rosa baixinho. – Papai me disse para superá-lo em todos os testes. Eu vou me esforçar para fazer isso.

- O que tem ele ser o Malfoy? – questionou Alvo. – A avó dele salvou meu pai.

- E seu pai e seu avô foram Comensais. – retrucou Rosa. – Acho que ele tem preconceito com os nascidos trouxas também.

Na realidade, isso não era verdade. Estranhamente, Draco Malfoy não havia ensinado para o filho o conceito de sangue puro.

- Ele pode não ter. Nunca se sabe. – defendeu Alvo. – Eu vou tentar me aproximar dele.

- Alvo, isso é perigoso. – alertou a ruiva, com um olhar reprovador.

- Pois eu gosto de riscos.

Alvo sorriu e Rosa apenas revirou os olhos.

- Ele não parece ser tão mal. – Roxanne comentou, olhando diretamente para o louro que fazia algumas anotações.

Depois do término da aula, foi a hora do almoço. Os alunos se sentaram nas quatro mesas do Salão Principal e as corujas começaram a surgir, entrando e entregando os jornais e as cartas das famílias. Escórpio recebeu um Berrador.

- COMO SE ATREVE ENVERGONHAR A FAMÍLIA! GRIFINÓRIA, ESCÓRPIO? EU E SEU PAI ESTAMOS MUITO DECEPCIONADOS.

O menino sentiu as lágrimas preencherem seus olhos, mas ele as limpou antes que pudessem cair. Alvo, por sua vez, recebeu uma carta de sua mãe.

_Querido Alvo,_

_Tiago me escreveu e já sei que você está na Grifinória. Eu e seu pai estamos muito orgulhosos. Espero que se dê bem nas aulas. Lílian mandou avisar que ela já está com saudades. Beijos de sua família._

_Gina Weasley_

Alvo sorriu diante das palavras de sua mãe. Rosa recebeu uma carta também.

- O que seus pais disseram? – Alvo perguntou para a garota.

- Que estão orgulhosos.

- Os meus tambem.

- Meus pais me disseram para tentar entrar na equipe de Quadribol. – revelou Roxanne.

- Com certeza você entra. Treina com a vassoura desde que se entende por gente. – incentivou Alvo.

- É, ele tem razão.

- Obrigada. – a morena deu um sorriso para os primos e continuou a tomar seu café.


	5. Grifinória x Sonserina

Grifinória x Sonserina

.

Aula de poções. O professor era Horácio Slughorn, já bem idoso. Era entre a Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa. Alvo decidiu sentar-se com Escórpio, deixando Roxanne com um aluno da Lufa-Lufa, Thomas Death.

- Oi, Malfoy. – Alvo o cumprimentou.

- Oi, Potter. – o louro respondeu. – Por que se sentou aqui?

- Decidi que você estava muito sozinho. Sempre estava sozinho nas aulas...

- Não preciso da sua solidariedade, Potter. – Escórpio o interrompeu.

- Não é solidariedade, desculpa se fiz parecer que era isso...

- Eu sei Potter, se quer se dar bem com essa poção é só ficar calado.

O moreno obedeceu as ordens do louro e começou a preparar sua poção. Era a poção de Cura para Furúnculos.

- Urtigas secas, presas de cobra, lesmas cozidas e cerdas de porco-espinho. Não acrescente as cerdas antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo. – explicou o professor. Antes disso, ele tinha puxado o saco de Alvo e dos Weasleys. Tinha dito algo sobre sua avó paterna que ele não entendeu muito bem. Parecia-lhe que ela era ótima em poções. Ele não sabia, pois não a conhecera.

- Está fazendo errado, Potter. – repreendeu-lhe Escórpio. – É assim ó...

O garoto dos olhos azuis mexeu na poção do colega e Alvo não se importou. Escórpio consertou o erro que Alvo tinha cometido.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Potter.

- Disponha.

Depois de todos fazerem suas poções, alguns em ritmo mais rápido, outros em ritmo mais lento, Slughorn passou em frente da poção de cada aluno.

- Excelente, Potter. – ele elogiou. E... Malfoy. Muita boa também.

Escórpio sorriu triunfante e a aula acabou assim.

Depois daquilo foi a aula de vôo. Os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina estavam em uma fila em lados opostos. O professor Olívio Wood estava com um sorriso simpático no rosto enquanto anunciava:

- Hoje teremos uma partida entre os primeiranistas. Os dois que se destacarem mais em casa equipe terão a chance de concorrer a uma vaga em sua casa.

Ouviram-se murmúrios de excitação. Sabiam que alunos do primeiro poderiam concorrer a uma vaga, mas não sabiam que isso seria a partir de uma disputa entre os alunos.

- Os ganhadores da Corvinal foram Rosa Weasley e Teo Boot. Os da Lufa-Lufa foram George Flinch-Flechey e o menino Death.

Alvo ficou com raiva de sua prima. Por que não falara nada?

- Agora quero que montem em suas vassouras como eu ensinei na aula passada. Subam alguns metros do chão.

A primeira a conseguir o feito foi Elizabeth. Logo todos estavam acima do chão.

- Como têm dez alunos para cada equipe, terão mais artilheiros e batedores que o normal.

Os alunos assentiram. A partida começou. Alvo era o apanhador. Roxanne era a artilheira mais ágil. Diante dos olhos de Alvo, ela tomou as goles rapidamente e passou-a para Escórpio, que devolvera para ela e ela marcou o primeiro ponto para a Grifinória.

- Até que você não é tão mal, Malfoy. – elogiou a garota e o garoto sorriu em resposta.

A Sonserina contra-atacou com Blaine White, que passou para Jhonatan Gordon e para Finneas Flinch, que tentou marcar, mas Roxanne defendeu.

- Não vai ser dessa vez. – ela disse divertida. Flinch a olhou com fúria nos olhos. Roxanne passou para Fábio Finnigan, que driblou três Sonserinos e marcou para a Grifinória novamente. Elizabeth, a apanhadora, viu o pomo e foi atrás dele. Alvo percebeu isso e a seguiu. O pomo circulava cada vez mais para baixo e Alvo parou com medo, enquanto que Elizabeth continuou e fez uma manobra para não se espatifar no chão. Com habilidade, ela levantou-se na vassoura e pulou, agarrando o pomo consigo.

- O jogo terminou. 10 pontos para a Sonserina por ter ganhado e 5 para a Grifinória pelo desempenho.

Elizabeth sorriu triunfante. Alguns alunos da Sonserina a olharam com assombro. Era praticamente impossível para eles que uma nascida trouxa os fizesse ganhar.

- E os que irão participar do teste são... – começou o professor Wood. – Fábio Finnigan e Roxanne Weasley da Grifinória. Elizabeth Summer e Jhonatan Gordon da Sonserina.

A aula terminou. Alvo foi cumprimentar Elizabeth por seu feito.

- Você foi muito bem. Mereceu vencer. – elogiou Alvo, olhando para os olhos azuis e gélidos da garota.

- Obrigada. Alvo Potter, não é?

- Sim.

- Elizabeth Summer.

Ela estendeu sua mão e ele a apertou. Instintivamente ele ficou vermelho, o que Elizabeth percebeu e achou graça.

- Por que está vermelho? – ela perguntou.

- Vergonha... Acho.

-Entendo...

Ela sorriu simpaticamente e se afastou, deixando ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Você gostou dela. – divertiu-se Roxanne.

- Não enche. – reclamou o garoto. – Se preocupe em enfrentar os alunos mais velhos nos testes do Quadribol. Terá de ser muito boa para entrar.

- É verdade. Mas eu vou entrar. – ela falou confiante.

- Com toda certeza. – disse Alvo. – Mas tem que se esforçar.

O restante do dia passaria tranqüilo se Zabini não resolvesse atormentar Elizabeth novamente.

- Olha, a Sangue-Ruim. – falou ela quando encontrou Elizabeth nos corredores.

- Dessa vez sua amiguinha não está com você. – reparou Elizabeth. – O que raios significa Sangue-Ruim?

- Os que não têm sangue bruxo, sua acéfala. – ofendeu-lhe Bella. – Para não saber disso tem que ser muito burra.

Elizabeth sentiu o sangue ferver. Estava a ponto de tirar sua varinha quando uma voz a impediu.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina pela indolência da senhorita Zabini.

Zabini se irritou e Elizabeth também se chateou, afinal, a Sonserina era sua casa. Era a diretora McGonagall, que vira a cena inteira ao parecer.

- Mas diretora... – Bella tentou protestar, mas logo se calou ao ver o olhar reprovador que a diretora lhe deu.

- Mais dez pontos por contestar a diretora.

As duas ficaram quietas. Enquanto isso, Alvo estava em seu horário de almoço. Ele comia sua coxa de frango velozmente, quando o professor Neville Longbottom entrou no Salão Principal e parecia preocupado. Ele foi até o centro do local.

- Tenho um anúncio para lhes dar... - começou o professor Longbottom. – Amélia Bones está petrificada.

Os alunos se olharam em pânico. O que estaria acontecendo?

- Peço novamente que ninguém ande em Hogwarts após o horário de recolher. Seu corpo foi encontrado a noite, mas só estamos dando o anúncio agora.

Logo toda Hogwarts sabia. O mistério do que viria a ser isso incomodou os alunos pelo resto do dia.

- Será que o Basilisco deixou um filhote? – questionou Alvo. – Mas isso significaria que...

- O que, Alvo? – perguntou Roxanne preocupada.

- Voldemort era o último que poderia utilizar o Basilisco. Isso significaria que ele deixou um herdeiro.

- Então a canção do Chapéu Seletor estava certa. – se intrometeu Escórpio, que estava certo. – "_A ambição habita no coração de um homem, que na verdade é o herdeiro._", ou algo assim. E ao parecer está no castelo. Tem que ser um professor, e o porquê é que para ser um aluno ele teria que ter repetido anos.

- Tem razão. – disse Roxanne surpresa. – Temos que investigar isso.

- Vocês topam investigarmos nós três, Lisandro e Rosa? – Alvo perguntou.

- Para mim tudo bem. – disse Roxxie de imediato. Escórpio demorou alguns instantes para responder.

- Está bem.

Os três colocaram suas mãos sobre as outras dos colegas como para dizer que o acordo estava feito.


	6. O Segredo de Lisandro

O Segredo de Lisandro

Lisandro passou as aulas sem muito destaque, sempre se sentando com Elizabeth, que sempre era ótima em tudo. Isso incomodava o garoto, mas ele se sentia feliz ao lado dela. Ele encontrou Alvo na Biblioteca uma vez e o cumprimentou:

- Oi, Al!

O moreno sorriu simpaticamente.

- Oi, Lisandro, queria precisamente conversar com você.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou o garoto curioso.

- Sobre o herdeiro de Voldemort.

O louro estremeceu.

- Sobre o quê? – Lisandro repetiu.

- O herdeiro de Voldemort. Somente um herdeiro dele poderia controlar o Basilisco. – Alvo explicou rapidamente.

- Entendo... – Lisandro pôs as mãos ao queixo.

- Eu concordo com isso. É só eu e você?

- Não. Eu, você, Rosa, Roxxie e Escórpio.

- Malfoy? – ele indagou surpreso. – Nem sabia que se davam bem.

- Agora nos damos. E aí, topa ou não?

- Vou pensar e amanhã te respondo.

- Ok.

Lisandro saiu do recinto pensativo. Se participasse das investigações teria de sair do colégio pela noite e teria de dar sempre desculpa para... Aquilo.

Lisandro não queria que soubessem. Iriam achá-lo um monstro. Um lobisomem... Com certeza seria expulso da escola.

Seu refúgio era a Casa dos Gritos. Era lá onde ficava enquanto se transformava. Assim, todos ficariam a salvo mesmo quando ele não tomasse a poção. Ele tomava a poção mata-lobos para ser domesticado. Ele sabia que o pai de Teddy Lupin era lobisomem, mas o filho não o era. Ele temia que Alvo, Elizabeth e Roxxie se afastassem.

- Está bem, Lisandro? – perguntou Elizabeth, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele tentou abrir um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Estou... – respondeu.

- Não está não. – respondeu a garota, com o olhar franzido. – Diga, o que aconteceu?

- Eu estou muito no mundo da lua ultimamente... – explicou o garoto, conseguindo dar um tímido sorriso.

- Você não me engana...

- Ok, vou contar... – Lisandro suspirou. Aquele momento chegaria uma hora ou outra. – Eu sou um Lobisomem.

Elizabeth estremeceu.

- Eu nem sabia que Lobisomens existiam...

- Não se preocupe, eu tomo uma poção para amansar a fera. – ela a tranqüilizou. – Eu fico consciente quando me transformo. Mesmo assim, não deixo de ser um monstro.

- Não fale assim. – Elizabeth o repreendeu. – Você não tem culpa. Já falou para Alvo?

- Não. Tenho medo de sua reação.

- Pois tente. Ele não lhe dará as costas.

Depois da aceitação de Elizabeth, uma súbita confiança lhe surgiu. Então ele foi à procura de Alvo, que estava com Rosa na Biblioteca.

- Eu quero lhes dizer uma coisa... – ele começou. – Na verdade, um segredo.

- Fala Lisandro. – incentivou Rosa.

- Eu sou um Lobisomem.

Os queixos de ambos caíram. Lisandro temeu por essa reação.

- Se quiserem deixar de serem meus amigos, tudo bem...

- Não, é claro que não... – ele interrompeu Lisandro, se recuperando do susto. Só estou... Surpreso. Mas não deixo de ser seu amigo.

- Nem eu. – falou Roxanne, que tinha escutado da outra estante.

- Muito menos eu. - disse Rosa.

Lisandro sorriu. Tivera tanto medo e no final foi aceito por todos. Eles eram seus amigos de verdade.


	7. A Segunda Vítima

A Segunda Vítima

Aula de transfiguração. Grifinória e Sonserina. Lisandro estava sentado com Elizabeth, enquanto Roxanne estava sentada com Alvo.

- Muito bem. – disse a professora de Transfiguração, uma mulher jovem e muito bonita, de cabelos longos negros, olhos puxados e castanhos e voz graciosa. – Vamos transformar cálices em canetas.

Os alunos não se animaram muito com a idéia, mas mesmo assim escutaram a professora dizer o nome do feitiço e tentaram.

- Caneta Louca. – repetiu entre risos Alvo e o cálice se transformou em uma caneta azul. Rosa, ao seu lado, também riu.

- Isso lá é nome de feitiço?

- Preferia aqueles feitiços em latim. – eles escutaram Escórpio comentar e deram mais uns risinhos.

- Quietos! – a professora resmungou. Elizabeth tentou e não conseguiu. Parecia que Transfiguração começava a não ser o forte dela. Lisandro tentou a ajudar.

- Fale com mais precisão. – ele deu a dica. Ela tentou de novo e conseguiu.

- Tinha razão, era isso mesmo...

Rosa proferiu o feitiço e seu cálice também se transformou. Escórpio conseguiu na primeira vez. Eles foram interrompidos quando um aluno do sexto ano entrou na sala. Ele era pálido como o leite e tinha olhos azuis escuros. Quem o visse, diria que ele se parecia a um vampiro. Seus cabelos eram negros, escorridos até seus ombros.

- Com licença, professor. – ele entrou na sala, educadamente.

- Fale, senhor Black.

Alvo gelou. Ele pensava que a família Black estivesse extinta. Seria ele filho de trouxas que tivesse o mesmo sobrenome da família de Sirius? Tiago não havia comentado nada sobre aquele aluno.

- Eu queria alertá-lo sobre a petrificação de mais um aluno.

A classe inteira se transformou em alvoroço.

- O senhor Black é um novo aluno. – explicou a professora. – Ele foi ensinado em casa. Tem pais trouxas e está na Sonserina. Espero que os recebam bem.

O mesmo caso de Elizabeth, Alvo percebeu. Mas o foco ainda estava na segunda vítima.

- Quem terá sido? – perguntou baixinho Roxanne.

- Fernanda Goyle, senhor.

Era uma família puro sangue e que servira a Voldemort. Ninguém entendeu o motivo.

- A outra vítima também era puro sangue. – reparou Rosa. – Qual será o critério?

Black permanecia frívolo enquanto que os outros se desesperavam.

- Muito bem, ordem! – comandou a professora. – Muito obrigada, senhor Black, pode se retirar.

O garoto deu um pequeno sorriso para a professora enquanto se retirava. Alvo pensou que talvez pudesse ser ele, mas logo lembrou que o herdeiro deveria ser mais velho. Mesmo assim, o menino o assustava e preferia ficar bem longe dele.

- Será que é o Voldemort ao contrário? – perguntou Escórpio. – Sendo herdeiro dele, mas atacando puros de sangue?

- Não sei. Temos que investigar. – falou Roxxie e os outros dois assentiram. Lisandro estava absorto em um papo com Elizabeth até que Roxanne o chamou.

- Lisandro, vem cá!

Ele se afastou da menina lentamente e foi até a amiga.

- Precisamos saber o critério do herdeiro. Suas últimas vítimas foram puro sangue.

- Tem razão. – Ele falou, pondo as mãos ao queixo. Alvo percebeu que era mania para quando ele estivesse pensando. – Elizabeth pode se juntar a nós?

Eles se entreolharam. Ninguém tinha nada contra a menina. Exceto, é claro, por Roxanne, que havia começado a gostar do garoto e sentia certo ciúme.

- Já tem gente demais investigando isso. – ela tentou convencê-lo a não chamar a outra garota.

- Quanto mais gente melhor. – comentou Alvo, para o desgosto de sua prima. Ela fechou a cara.

- Eu também acho. – falou Escórpio. – E ela me parece inteligente. Não foi ela que teve a cara enfiada cinco vezes na privada pela Parkinson ontem?

Lisandro pareceu ferido ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Foi ela, sim. Não pude defendê-la.

- Bem, nós cinco podemos impedir. Bullying é sempre uma coisa horrível. – opinou Alvo.

- Por esse lado, concordo. – Roxanne se pronunciou com pena. Não sabia que a garota sofria Bullying.

- Eu escapo por ser puro sangue. Estão fazendo a vida de Black um inferno também. – revelou Lisandro.

- O aluno novo, não é? – perguntou Roxanne interessada.

- Ele, sim.

Chegou o horário do almoço. Tiago e Vitória, sua nova namorada (diziam que ele trocava de namorada como trocava de sapato. Elas facilmente o aborreciam e ele tinha fama de pegador de Hogwarts) estavam discutindo a relação no lago antes disso.

- Como sei que você não vai me trocar como fez com as outras? – perguntou a morena de olhos negros insegura.

- Porque você é diferente. – respondeu sinceramente o garoto. – Não ficou atrás de mim como uma cachorrinha até que eu a pedisse em namoro. Pelo contrário.

- Então você gosta de mim porque sou difícil? – ela indignou-se.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Chega de discutir isso. Eu não quero você me trocando como troca de roupa. Está claro? Tenha sensibilidade o suficiente para não quebrar meu coração.

O garoto sorriu envergonhado.

- É claro que não. Eu realmente gosto de você.

Dito isso, os dois foram para o Salão Principal. Fred estava vendendo alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores na entrada.

- Quero um de chocolate. – pediu Alvo ao entrar, entregando o dinheiro.

- Onde está Tiago? – Fred perguntou curioso.

- Já devem estar vindo.

O moreno assentiu. Bem nessa hora, Tiago e Vitória entraram.

- Nova namorada? – ele perguntou a Tiago e este assentiu.

- Vitória Bustamante. – ela se apresentou a ele.

- Eu sei.

Vitória era famosa por ter sido elegida a Miss Corvinal do ano passado.

- E você é...?

- Fred Weasley.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo – ela estendeu a mão, que ele apertou levemente.

- Você está em que ano?

- Segundo. – respondeu o garoto. – Tomara que ganhe o concurso de Miss Corvinal de novo esse ano.

- Tomara mesmo. – ela sorriu simpaticamente. Alvo e seus amigos já tinham ido sentar-se nas mesas.


	8. Clube do Slugh

Clube do Slugh

Elizabeth caminhava fora de Hogwarts, perto do lago, quanto Bella e sua amiga a cercaram.

- Não estou com a cabeça para ser enfiada no vaso de novo. – suplicou a garota.

- Oras, mas não vamos fazer isso. – riu a morena amiga de Bella.

- Então vão fazer o que? – perguntou Elizabeth temerosa.

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Elizabeth flutuou e Bella a prendeu em uma árvore que tinha ao redor..

- Soltem-me! – ela ordenou com fúria.

- Agora, não. Fique aí um pouco.

E, depois de dizer isso, Bella e sua amiga foram embora. Alvo Potter se aproximava com Roxanne e Lisandro. Quando Alvo viu Elizabeth pendurada na árvore, se desesperou.

- Ela pode cair. – se preocupou Alvo. – Quem a pôs ali?

- Wingardium Leviosa! – Roxxie disse e a menina flutuou lentamente até pisar os pés no chão.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu sinceramente.

- Disponha.

- Aonde está Rosa? – perguntou Alvo quando Elizabeth já tinha se afastado.

- Está na Biblioteca. – respondeu Lisandro. – Estou preocupado com Elizabeth. Essas meninas estão pegando pesado demais.

Enquanto isso, Elizabeth caminhava pelos corredores, tentando afastar as lágrimas que lhe caiam ao rosto. Encontrou um banheiro próximo e se enfiou em um lugar aonde não poderiam lhe ver. Sentou-se na privada e começou a lembrar.

_ A pequena Elizabeth, de nove anos, entrou em sua casa animadamente após um dia na escola, apenas para ouvir seus pais discutirem. Sua animação esvaiu-se. Ela foi para o quarto, deixou sua mochila em seu quarto e foi espreitar-se na porta para ver a briga._

_ - QUE EXEMPLO VOCÊ VAI DAR PRA SUA FILHA CHEGANDO BÊBADO EM CASA? VOCÊ ESTÁ FEDENDO A CEVEJA._

_ - BEM MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, QUE QUASE NÃO TERMINOU OS ESTUDOS E EU QUE LHE ARRANJEI EMPREGO. – respondeu o homem em voz embriagada._

_ -MAS EU TERMINEI E HOJE SOU UMA DENTISTA RENOMADA._

_ Elizabeth não queria ouvir mais. Era sempre aquilo. Sempre voltava da escola animada para contar para os pais as novidades, apesar da pouca idade, e ouvia brigas e discussões. Começou a chorar silenciosamente. Quando ia para o quarto, porém, ouviu a porta abrir-se. Temeu pelo que viria a seguir._

_ - O QUE ESSA PIRRALHA ESTÁ FAZENDO FORA DA CAMA? – ouviu seu pai falar em pausas pelo estado que estava. Tentou fugir, mas era tarde demais. Seu pai pegou-a pelo braço e continuou a gritar._

_ - A ESSA HORA DEVIA ESTAR NA CAMA. AGORA VAI APANHAR._

_ Ele pegou-a pelo braço e atirou-a ao chão. A menina sofreu com o baque em suas costas. Começou a receber chutes em sua barriga e estava começando a lhe faltar a respiração. Levantou-se com dificuldades e recebeu um murro em seu rosto que a derrubou novamente_.

- _TOMA, SUA FEDELHA_!

_Seu hálito ainda fedia a álcool. Elizabeth sentiu-se sem defesa, enquanto que seu pai continuava a lhe bater._

_ - Não faça isso! – alertou a mãe da garota, que ao parecer tinha ido à cozinha. Tinha uma faca na mão._

_ -VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA..._

_ Em um golpe, a lâmina atravessou a pele do pai de Elizabeth. Ele uivou de dor e soltou a garota._

_ - Minha filha, não!_

_ Elizabeth foi levada para o hospital pela mãe e seu pai passou um mês fora de casa. Voltou transformado, mas o relacionamento com a filha nunca mais seria o mesmo._

Lembrando daquele momento, Elizabeth sentiu as lágrimas rolarem e, dessa vez, não as impediu.

Foi o fim do tempo livre. Tinha aula de poções. Elizabeth saiu do banheiro temerosa e foi para a sala, onde Lisandro já a esperava.

- Demorou por quê? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Estava arrumando o material. – ela mentiu. Virou boa nisso para mentir para os colegas de classe.

- Ok. – ele disse desconfiado. – A Zabini não fez mais nada, né?

- Não. – ela respondeu.

- Muito bem. – disse o professor Slughorn. – Alguns alunos de poções são brilhantes e não poderei deixar de chamá-los ao Clube do Slugh. Geralmente são só alunos mais velhos, mas esse ano abrirei uma exceção.

Ouviram-se sons de excitação. Todos queriam participar daquele clube.

- Muito bem, os escolhidos da Sonserina são Elizabeth Summers, Lisandro Scarmander e Jhonatan Gordon. Os da Lufa-Lufa são Thomas Death, Geraldo Brown e Fábio Condes.

Lisandro ficou curioso para saber se Alvo, Roxanne e Rosa seriam escolhidos pelo professor. A questão ficou no ar.


	9. Romance no Ar

Romance no Ar

Lisandro e Elizabeth estavam no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, preparando sua lição de poções enquanto que conversavam.

- Elizabeth... - ele começou temeroso, olhando os olhos azuis acinzentados da garota. Sentiu um arrepio por sua coluna. - Quer ir ao baile do Slugh comigo?

O Baile do Slugh era um dos eventos mais importantes do ano. Todos que eram do Clube do Slugh estavam muito ansiosos. Roxanne e Alvo foram escolhidos, enquanto Rosa não foi escolhida mas tinha sido convidada para o baile por um Corvinal.

- Sinto muito, mas... Não posso. - ela rejeitou. Lisandro surpreendeu-se. - Eu já tenho um par. Alvo me convidou e eu não pude rejeitar.

Ouvir aquelas palavras foi como sentir um soco no estômago.

- Alvo te convidou? Por que não me disse? - perguntou o garoto chateado.

- Eu não sei. Mas pode ir com a Roxxie. Ela gosta de você.

Lisandro não sabia que Roxanne gostava dele. Ele ponderou a ideia. Até que não era tão má.

- Vou convidá-la assim que puder. - decidiu o garoto. - Obrigado por ter sido educada e pela ideia.

Ela lhe sorriu e ele derreteu-se. Os dentes de Elizabeth eram os mais lindos e brancos que ele já vira. Não era a toa que seus pais eram dentistas. Perdê-la para Alvo o frustava, mas ele sabia conviver com isso.

* * *

><p>Roxanne estava na Biblioteca, lendo o livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Se Habitam. Estava tão entretida na leitura que quando uma mão gélida pousou em seu ombro ela sobressaltou-se.<p>

- Ai! - ela exclamou assustada.

- Desculpa. - disse Lisandro envergonhado.

- Ah, Lisandro, é você... - aliviou-se a garota.

- É... - começou o garoto, tentando ganhar coragem para convidá-la. Não queria que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu com Elizabeth.

- Se for sobre o baile, eu estou livre. - ela falou com um sorriso. - Elizabeth me contou que você ia me convidar. Achei fofo.

Ele suspirou aliviado e lembrou-se de agradecer Elizabeth quando a visse.

- Espero que não tenha ficado muito chateado com o fato dela ir com Alvo.

Ele estremeceu. Ela parecia saber da outra parte de sua conversa com Elizabeth também.

- Bem, te pego as nove. - ele deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Ok.

Ele deu a volta e saiu do local.

* * *

><p>O Baile do Slugh começou com a Orquesta Mágica de Hogwarts enquanto os alunos chegavam. Depois, começou tocar uma música animada das Esquesitonas, uma banda bruxa. Somente após isso começaram as músicas trouxas, que irritaram a alguns preconceitosos.<p>

- Que música legal. - elogiou Roxanne desde sua cadeira. - Qual é o nome?

- É Before It´s Too Late do Goo Goo Dolls. - respondeu Lisandra, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Ao parecer, as duas garotas tinham se entendido. - Uma de minhs preferidas.

- Alvo chegou! - anunciou Elizabeth e foi junto a Alvo. Ele lhe deu um sorriso envergonhado.

- Oi, Lizzie.

Elizabeh decidiu que gostou do apelido carinhoso.

- Oi Al. Então, vamo dançar? - ela perguntou e o garoto apenas assentiu, guiando-a para a pista de dança. Já tinha mudado a música.

- Então, que música é essa? - ele perguntou enquanto colocava uma das mãos na cintura da garota.

- Parece Taylor Swift. Mas não sei o nome.

Elizabeth olhou de esgueira para Lisandro e Roxanne, que conversavam animadamente na mesa aonde antes ela estava. Sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago.

_Don't ever fall in love  
>He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
>But I know all his favorite songs<em>

_Nunca se apaixonou _

_Ele jura, enquanto passa os dedos por seu cabelo _

_Estou rindo porque torço para que ele esteja errado... _

_E acho que isso nunca tenha passado por sua cabeça _

_Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso _

_Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas_

Alvo passou a mão pelos cabelos assim como dizia a música e Elizabeth riu, achando fofo. Ele tinha mesmo essa mania.

_And I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him..  
>I'd lie<em>

_E eu poderia te dizer _

_Que a cor favorita dele é verde _

_Ele adora discutir _

_Nasceu no dia 17 _

_A irmã dele é linda _

_Ele tem os olhos do pai _

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo _

_Eu mentiria_

Elizabeth ainda não sabia, mas logo descobriria que todas as partes daquela estrofe combinavam com Alvo. Ele nasceu no dia 17 de Março e sua cor preferida era verde, por causa dos olho que herdara do pai. E sobre a última parte, ela realmente mentiria se lhe perguntassem se ela amava Alvo. Até porque... Estava confusa. Olhou novamente para Lisandro, que continuava conversando com Roxanne.

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't I like your walk _

_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long  
><em>

_Ele olha ao redor da sala _

_E inocentemente, ignora a verdade _

_Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar? _

_Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso decorado por tanto tempo?_

Alvo seguiu o olhar de Elizabeth até aonde estavam Roxanne e Lisandro.

- O que tem de tão interessante lá? - perguntou o garoto com certo ciúme.

- Nada. - a menina sentiu sua face se avermelhar. Alvo franziu as sombrancelhas e continuaram a dança.

* * *

><p>- Você gosta mesmo dela, não é? - perguntou Roxanne, enquanto Lisandro observava a dança dos amigos.<p>

- Admito que um pouco... - ele confessou.

- Ela me contou que você a convidou primeiro. Espero que não tenha vindo comigo obrigado.

- Não... - ele respondeu de imediato. - Eu gosto de você. Mesmo.

Ela sorriu para ele simpaticamente, quando começaram a ouvir uma briga no Salão.

- Está tudo terminado! - ouviu-se a voz alterada de Tiago.

- Mas amor, são só rumores! - indignou-se a garota.

- Mas me parece convicente o bastante.

- Se não tem confiaça em mim, o melhor é terminar mesmo. - a garota decidiu-se e o moreno se surpreendeu.

- Só não espere que eu o aceite de novo.

Dito isso, ela fez seu caminho até para fora do baile. Ele apenas suspirou e sentou-se com Roxanne e Lisandro.

- Rosa não veio? - ele perguntou.

- Ela está dançando desde que chegou. - repondeu Roxanne.

* * *

><p>As lágrima saíram e rolaram pelo rosto de Vitória. Ela adentrou o Salão Comunal da Grifinória com uma aparência horrível e a garganta aparentemente inflamada.<p>

- Maldito Potter! - ela expressou sua raiva. - Eu devia ter escutado minhas amigas.

Fred, que estava na poltrona ao seu lado, perguntou preocupado:

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele acha que estou o traindo. - explicou a morena. - Por causa desses estúpido rumores de que...

- De que? - incentivou o garoto.

- De que eu gosto de você!

O queixo de Fred caiu.

- E isso é verdade?

- Claro que não. Eu nem te conhecia até semana passada.

Fred sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago. As palavras tinham o ferido.

- Ele vai voltar para você. - consolou-a com tristeza. - Quando ver que os rumores não são verdadeiros.

Vitória apenas assentiu, limpou suas lágrima e subiu para o dormitório.


	10. Traição

**Traição**

- QUE TIPO DE AMIGO E PRIMO VOCÊ É? – ouvia-se a voz de Tiago por todo Salão Principal, enquanto Fred se encolhia.

- Eu juro... – ele disse entre soluços. – Não há nada entre eu e Vitória.

- Então o que significa esta foto?

Ele lhe mostrou e Fred se surpreendeu. Alguém tinha feito uma montagem dele e de Vitória se beijando.

- É uma montagem muito bem feita. – ele admitiu. – Só não sei como fizeram. Em Hogwarts não se pode trazer objetos trouxas, muito menos computadores.

- COMO VOCÊ É CÍNICO! – Tiago continuou vociferando enquanto que Fred ia ficando mais calmo. Estava com a consciência tranqüila.

- Se não acredita em mim, tudo bem. – ele disse simplesmente. – Mas não é minha culpa.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE. – Tiago gritou. – VÁ PROCURAR TUA EX-AMANTE, ACHO QUE NOVA NAMORADA.

Você não sabe o quanto aquelas palavras doeram para Fred.

- Quer saber, se você tanto quer isso, talvez eu possa namorar a Vitória. Mas lembre-se que foi você que serviu de cupido.

Ele saiu do local, deixando Tiago atônito. A multidão que se aglomerava no local ouvira as últimas palavras do garoto e ficaram na curiosidade. Vitória, porém, ouviu e com um sorriso malicioso foi atrás de Fred.

- Ei! – ela o parou antes que pudesse ir mais longe. – Aquelas palavras eram de verdade?

- Você realmente quer isso? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Se é para dar o troco no imbecil do Tiago...

E, dito isso, o beijou. Um beijo que para os dois durou uma eternidade, até que Fred se afastou pro falta de ar.

- Eu também estou com muita raiva. – ele admitiu. – Mas ele é meu primo. Não quero deixá-lo bravo.

- Depois do que ele te fez hoje? – ela questionou e ele ficou uns minutos em silêncio. Depois, finalmente respondeu:

- Ok. Acho que temos um trato.

* * *

><p>As aulas passaram rapidamente até que chegou a hora do almoço. Alvo, Roxanne e Escórpio estavam na mesa da Grifinória, Rosa na da Corvinal e Lisandro e Elizabeth na da Sonserina. McGonagall aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam no Salão para dar um aviso:<p>

- Quero avisar que Geraldo Blanco foi encontrado morto essa noite.

Muitos burburinhos se ouviram pelo Salão.

- Então estávamos errados. – percebeu Rosa e logo foi para a mesa da Grifinória compartilhar sua ideia.

– Geraldo era nascido trouxa, pelo que eu saiba. – ela disse quando já estava lá.

- Temos que saber qual o tipo de vítima exato que ele quer atingir. – disse Alvo.

- Talvez não tenha nenhum. Talvez ataque a todos, sem motivação. – opinou Roxxie.

- Todo vilão tem uma motivação. – disse Rosa. – Só que nesse caso está muito difícil descobrir qual.

- Souberam da briga e do namoro? – perguntou Roxanne mudando de assunto. – Tiago está furioso porque fizeram uma montagem, que ele pensa que é real, da Vitória e do Fred se beijando. Depois disso, eles resolveram namorar mesmo. Acho que para se vingarem. Fred disse que era um plano.

- Se foi uma montagem mesmo, quem faria isso? – indagou Rosa. – E o plano de vingança é estúpido, sinceramente.

- E parece que eles estão gostando do plano um pouco... Demais. – Alvo comentou, olhando para o casal que se beijava apaixonadamente no outro canto da mesa.

- Tiago deve estar furioso. – ele se preocupou.

- Não se preocupe com ele. Se preocupe com as mortes e as petrificações. – falou Roxanne. – Nesse momento, é mais importante.

Tiago Potter, provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida, estava cabisbaixo e sem se exibir de alguma forma. Também não falava com ninguém. Ganhara fama de corno por causa do seu melhor amigo, que também era primo e de sua namorada. Não acreditava que pudessem fazer aquilo por ele.

"Não confie em ninguém com uma cabeça pensante" ele lembrou-se das palavras do avô Arthur Weasley e percebeu que elas se adequavam perfeitamente ao momento.


End file.
